Flora Sprinkle
"That's why we can't use Apocalypse" - Flora in the introduction sequence of "In Memoria" Basic Flora is one of the original elite protectors of the planet, as seen in the pilot episode of the webseries "In Memoria", and is one of the few elves to not be enslaved by the government. It should also be noted that she and Aleck married each other a year or so before the prologue takes place. In later life, after the 25 year timeskip, Flora is a professor teaching at the main protagonists' school, and mother to Noemi Watson. It is also noteworthy that Flora was the person to discover Chronexia's existence, and set in motion Misty's journey to unlock the eight seals. Appearance Before the 25 year timeskip, Flora is a beautiful young elven maiden, with wavy blonde-white hair cut into a style of bob, fair skin and amber eyes. As with all elves, she has the classic pointed ears and is skilled in magic, with that being the inspiration for her outfit. Her dress is split into two colours, a matte black with gold trim, and a white pleated side resembling feathers. This is perhaps a nod to angels and demons, and the "white" and "black" sides of magic. Personality Later in life Flora became a professor in Tamber Village, so it's safe to say Flora is very intellectual and intelligent, with a great appreciation of knowledge and understanding of when and when not to abuse one's power. This can be seen in her conversation with her half brother Maxim explaining why they cannot use the deadly spell known as "Apocalypse". Despite settling down, she still has the heart of a scientist and occasionally acts cold regarding research. She shows little to no emotion when she has to extract Tom and Misty's Mana despite knowing the process is extremely painful, and it being against both their wills. Abilities Magic Flora is an immensely skilled magic user, with it being her fighting style, and art as a fighter. Being an elf, she also possesses an inborn skill with both white and black magic, and she uses this to her advantage fully, keeping a large spell book, and even knowing the deadly and powerful spell, "Apocalypse" However, she and her brother both lacked stamina and restraint before the timeskip, as Maxim passes out directly after using a extremely powerful blast that wipes out the demons in the pilot episode, with Flora gasping for air only a few moments longer before she too succumbs to the stress they put on their bodies from not thinking through using so much mana. Relationships Maxim Sprinkle Flora appears to be on good terms with her half brother, with them fighting side by side in the pilot episode, and generally enjoying each other's conversation in the introduction sequence. Noemi Watson Flora is Noemi's mother, and a professor at her school, teaching her daughter everything she knows about magic. When Flora is taken by Vince, Noemi is devastated, highlighting their closeness. Flora is generally seen as a good, kind mother to her, although she can be a bit strict at times, much like any good parent. Misty Trachtenberg Flora is Misty's professor, and the person to discover the existence of the goddess living within her, Chronexia. Flora is already on good terms with Misty due to Misty's kind nature and the fact that she takes her classes very seriously and studies for her tests. [[Tom Watson|'Tom Watson']] Flora is Tom's grand aunt, with her daughter Noemi being his aunt despite her being younger. Flora is also his professor, along with Misty's. Despite these factors, the two don't really see eye to eye. Tom hates anything in school that requires any studying and Flora doesn't exactly enjoy the occasional paper air plane being thrown at her by the boy. Tom also distrust her due to her extracting his and Misty's Mana. Trivia * Flora is one of the many characters introduced in the pilot episode who is not a main character. * She is married to Aleck Watson (Tom's grandfather) * She's a member of Mana's Elite. * Yes, Sprinkle is really her last name. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Magick Users Category:Mana's Elite Members